Jalousie
by Atta2
Summary: Regina devient jalouse suite à la nomination d'Hook comme adjoint du shérif. Ajoutez Ruby qui met son grain de sel et vous obtiendrez ce petit OS :) SQ post saison 3


**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Un très court OS Swan queen, que j'ai écrit pour feter le dépassement des 100 reviews pour « Let it go ».**

**Rendons à César ce qui est à César, l'idée originale vient d'Huddyfanlove (qui était la centième review) donc j'espère particulièrement que ça te plairas.**

**Et enfin la scène de fin est fortement inspirée de la série britannique « Last tango in halifax » qui a un couple lesbien qui est juste magique.**

**Bref, bon lecture à vous !**

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-Regina, attend !**

**-Non, je n'ai plus rien à dire ! **S'écria la jeune brune alors qu'elle se pressait de rentrer chez elle.

Il faisait nuit noire, la pire nuit de sa vie.

**-Je ne pouvais pas deviner que c'était Marianne. Tu le sais très bien !**

Regina accéléra le pas. Elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, se pressant contre ses paupières, lui brulant sa rétine.

Emma attrapa le bras de Regina pour la forcer à la regarder. Elle se doutait que la reine allait être énervée, qu'elle allait la fusiller du regard, mais ce qu'elle vit la terrassa.

La vulnérabilité. A l'état brut.

**Je... **Emma chercha ses mots comme on cherche une lame non tranchante.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, elle ne savait plus quoi penser.

**-Je... Je... Je... **Imita Regina avec désinvolture, **lorsque vous saurez faire une phrase correctement, dites le moi Miss Swan.**

**-Pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux. Je suis désolée, mais tout ce que je pourrais dire n'y changera rien, ni même tout ce que tu pourras dire alors...**

**-Alors quoi Miss Swan ? Quoi ? **S'énerva t'elle. **Tu vas me dire que tout va bien se passer ? Que tout va s'arranger, que moi aussi j'ai le droit au bonheur ?**

Emma plongea ses mains dans ses poches.

**-Oui, **répondit-elle doucement.

**-Bien ! Dans ce cas ne te fatigue pas, Robin m'a fait exactement le même couplet hier.**

**-Ma mère avant, maintenant Robin, je vois que tu ne me compares qu'à des gens que tu aimes. Je suis flattée.**

Elle essayait de plaisanter mais ça ne fonctionnait manifestement pas. Regina leva les yeux au ciel.

**-Emma... Je suis fatiguée, **avoua t'elle à demi mot, **laisse moi tranquille, laisse moi rentrer chez moi.**

**-tu n'as pas à traverser ça toute seule.**

**-Oui mais je le veux.**

**-Pas moi ! Tu ne peux pas me la faire à moi. Je sais que tu as besoin de quelqu'un, que tu as besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle pleurer, et ce comme tout le monde ! Tu n'es pas différente de moi, de ma mère, ou du monde entier alors cesse de te mettre à l'écart.**

Et la revoilà, la vulnérabilité dans son regard, l'impuissance de son comportement. L'échec. Regina voulait lui répondre mais les paroles d'Emma l'avaient clouées sur place. Incapable de trouver quelque chose de cohérent à dire, la voilà qui se glisse à nouveau, lourde de sens. La larme.

Emma s'avança timidement et posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'ancienne reine qui s'effondra silencieusement en sanglot.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Emma n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Elle s'était retournée constamment, se repassant la même scène dans sa tête. « Tu es comme ta mère » lui avait dit Regina, sans concession, sans regret, juste pour taper là où ça faisait mal. Et ça avait marché. Elle revoyait aussi cette femme forte se laisser aller à la tristesse. Dieu qu'elle avait eu envie de la prendre dans ses bras.

Alors oui, elle s'était levée les cernes aux yeux, elle s'était habillée à l'aveuglette, et elle était même arrivée en avance sur son lieu de travail. Seulement, elle n'avait eu qu'une envie : s'enfuir. Quelques instants plus tard, Hook la rejoignit. Il venait lui annoncer que son père, le prince charmant, avait décidé de se prendre un espèce de congé parental, et qu'il s'était porté volontaire pour prendre la suite en attendant qu'il revienne.

Le visage d'Emma s'était figé. David n'avait même pas prit la peine de lui en parler et de lui demander son avis. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne voulait pas travailler avec le pirate, c'est juste qu'elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle voulait. Lorsqu'Hook se pencha pour l'embrasser, elle ne se recula pas. Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû le faire, peut-être pas, toujours est-il qu'elle ne répondit pas spécialement à son baiser. Il lui en refit un autre et elle sentit comme un courant d'air. Elle leva la tête, un peu plus haut, et lorsque le pirate se retira de sa vue, elle put le voir, ou plutôt la voir. Elle. Celle qui avait hanté sa nuit. Regina. Hook bafouilla une chose à laquelle personne ne fit attention.

Regina avait ancré son regard puissant dans celui d'Emma. La blonde put voir qu'elle avait les yeux bouffis. Avait-elle pleuré cette nuit ? Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer. Etait -ce l'effet de ce regard noir, de ce regard si profond ? A moins que ce ne soit tout simplement l'effet des lèvres du pirate sur les siennes...

**-Que faites vous ici, pirate ? **L'attaqua directement Regina, sans préliminaire.

**-Je remplace David, il se prend un congé pour le bébé, **répondit-il doucement, ne relevant pas le ton condescendant de Regina.

Elle ne l'avait d'ailleurs même pas regardé pour dire ces mots, comme si rien ne comptais plus que la personne qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

**-Je suis le maire, c'est moi qui décide qui fait quoi.**

**-Personne n'en veut de ce boulot, j'étais le seul volontaire alors je crois que tu n'as pas le choix.**

**-Je ne veux pas entendre un mot de plus sortant de ta minable bouche.**

Il allait répliquer mais Emma l'arrêta d'un mouvement de main. Elle lui fit signe de sortir un instant et il s'exécuta. La reine était énervée, mais de quoi était surtout la question fondamentale. La porte avait à peine claqué que Regina reprit la parole.

**-Je ne veux pas que ce pirate travaille avec toi. Je ne veux pas que vous vous bécotiez dans ce bureau. Je ne veux même pas imaginer ce que vous pourriez faire dans ce bureau, voir sur ce bureau.**

Emma déglutit, le regard de la reine était en feu. Elle n'était plus dans le même état que la nuit passé, elle avait enfoui sa vulnérabilité au fond d'elle même et pourtant... Pourtant elle s'était lâchée nerveusement, Emma avait même hésité à rester chez Regina la nuit même, mais celle-ci lui avait dit de rentrer.

**-Et … **Elle hésita, fallait-il prendre un ton léger ou entrer directement dans le vif du sujet. **Madame le maire serait-elle jalouse ?**

Regina se mit immédiatement sur la défensive, elle n'était visiblement pas d'humeur.

**-Miss Swan, un manchot ne peut rendre jaloux qu'un autre manchot.**

**-Tu es manchot,** continua Emma en sachant qu'elle devait faire très attention à ce qu'elle allait dire.

**-Un dictionnaire, Miss Swan, il vous faudrait un dictionnaire.**

**-Je sais ce qu'est un manchot. Et tu en es un.**

**-Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer. Abrégez.**

**-Un manchot des sentiments, **souffla doucement la blonde.

**-Mes sentiments, comme vous dites, allaient très bien jusqu'à hier soir si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.**

Emma se leva. Malgré sa fatigue, elle se sentait de combattre tout cela, elle se sentait de se défendre, et par dessus tout, elle voulait se faire pardonner.

**-Laisse moi me rattraper.**

Regina ricana.

**-Non merci. J'étais venue vous voir pour récupérer Henry pour cette nuit, j'aimerais l'avoir avec moi.**

Ce n'était pas vrai, mais elle ne savait même plus pourquoi elle était venue, son cerveau était resté bloqué sur Hook qui embrassait Emma.

**-A une seule condition, **tenta le Shérif.

**-Je crois que vous n'êtes pas en mesure de négocier.**

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, bien déterminée à ne rien laisser paraître de son trouble.

**-19h chez moi, faites qu'il ne soit pas en retard pour une fois.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Regina fit les cent pas dans l'office de la mairie, se répétant inlassablement la même question : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-elle incapable d'en vouloir à Emma ? Et par dessus tout, pourquoi sentait cette boule au creux de son estomac à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait avec ce maudit pirate ?

Pourqoi l'appelait-elle Maudit Pirate d'ailleurs ? Il n'était même pas maudit, et il n'avait absolument plus rien d'un pirate. C'est exactement comme si tout le monde l'appelait toujours Evil Queen.

Regina se maudit intérieurement. Pourquoi avait-elle besoin de ressasser tout ça, c'était innefficace, et surtout, ça ne servait à rien.

Elle se laissa tomber sur son siège.

**-Comme si cela allait t'aider à réfléchir, **marmonna t'elle pour elle-même.

Elle commença à tapoter nerveusement sur son bureau. Une solution, il lui fallait une solution. Elle ferma les yeux pour se laisser aller à divaguer sur son siège. Elle commença à respirer plus lentement, se laissant aller à ce qu'elle n'avait jamais encore pensé.

Emma avait tout de la sauveuse idéale. Elle était impulsive tout en ayant la tête sur les épaules, elle avait ce coté mystérieuse qui ne peut que plaire, elle avait ce qu'il fallait de muscles, et ce qu'il fallait de caractères aussi. Dans un film, c'est certain qu'ils l'auraient prit, elle avait le profil, elle était... Belle. Oui, elle était belle, elle avait les yeux taquins, elle était loyale. Mais c'était une incroyable cachotière aussi !

Elle croisa les bras.

Son esprit vagabonda jusqu'à Robin, et elle n'éprouva aucune haine, juste de la déception. Si son cœur avait cru explosé lorsqu'elle avait vu son attitude avec marianne, maintenant elle savait que ce n'était pas de la jalousie, ni même de l'amour.

Son téléphone sonna. Elle hésita un instant, mais dans l'hypothèse que ca puisse être Henry, elle rouvrit les yeux pour regarder.

C'était un message de Ruby. Elle lui signalait qu'il fallait qu'elle vienne au Grannys, « vous ne le regretterez pas ».

Piquée par la curiosité, elle se leva, lissa sa jupe et sorti. Elle fut au granny's en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Lorsqu'elle entra, son regard capta immédiatement l'image lui provenant du fond du restaurant. Hook et Emma en tête à tête. La blonde riant allègrement des blagues de l'autre.

**-Je peux vous servir quelque chose madame le maire ? **Demanda Ruby qui s'était empressée d'aller la voir pour ne pas qu'elle s'enfuit.

**-Je... **Elle hésita puis parla à voix basse, **Qu'est ce que tout cela signifie Ruby ?**

**-Allez vous asseoir au bar et commandez n'importe quoi, je vous assure que vous allez aimer ce qu'il va se passer.**

Regina était de plus en plus intriguée, et ne put s'empecher de s'exécuter. A peine était elle assise qu'elle sentit le regard d'Emma sur elle et le redoublement de ses rires, comme pour lui signaler sa présence.

Elle était trop loin d'elle pour l'apostropher en plein milieu du restaurant, et juste assez près pour entendre, si elle le voulait, la discussion des deux compères.

Hook repéra le changement de comportement de la blonde et essaya de la faire décompresser.

**-Allez Swan, tu vas pas te laisser faire par cette garce de Regina ? **Cette phrase avait été dites sur le ton de la plaisanterie, et elle se remit à rire. **Bon, je préfère ça. Bon alors qu'est ce qu'on doit faire d'autre maintenant ? Chasse aux bad boys ?**

**-Non là on va faire quelque chose de beaucoup plus divertissant.**

**-Ah oui ? **S'intéressa immédiatement le pirate, le regard taquin.

**-Oui, mais pas ce à quoi tu penses. On va manger. Je meurs de faim.**

**-Tu ne veux pas plutot qu'on aille manger autre part ?**

**-Non ça va aller. Merci d'être là Hook.**

Emma devait avouer que la présence du pirate à ses cotés la rassurait. Non pas qu'elle en avait besoin, mais il avait l'art de la mettre en confiance, de se sentir bien et là, elle en avait vraiment besoin et là ele devait dire qu'elle était loin de se sentir bien. Elle avait envie de se lever, de prendre Regina par le col et de lui dire tout ce qu'elle pensait d'elle. Hook continua à lui parler. Elle suivait la conversation, mais ses yeux étaient constamment dévié par l'incroyable prestance de la brune. Même assise elle était impressionnante.

Elle vit Ruby lui amener un verre, elle la vit lui mettre une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille, sous l'air incroyablement attentif de la mairesse. Ruby posa sa main sur la sienne tout en lui disant tout bas quelque chose, ce qui lui fit décrocher un magnifique sourire de la brune qui lui serra un peu plus la main.

Emma sentit son sang lui monter directement au cerveau. Elle prit la main d'Hook et commença à lui carresser tendrement le bras. Cela le cloua sur place et Regina manqua de tomber de son siège. Comment osait-elle fait cela ? Elle se leva d'un bond, s'excusa à peine auprès d'Hook en attrapant Emma par le bras, et elle lui intima l'ordre de la suivre au toilette. Ruby fit un clin d'oeil à Regina, et Emma prit tout le temps qu'il était possible de prendre pour suivre Regina qui referma la porte derrière elles.

**-Quoi ? **Lui demanda innocemment la blonde.

**-Comment ça quoi ? **S'énerva instantannément Regina. **A quoi tu joues ?**

**-Je pourrais te demander la même chose ? A quoi tu joues toi ? Avec Ruby, hein ?**

**-Laisse Ruby en dehors de tout ça ! Si tu veux coucher avec Hook, tu n'es pas obligée de faire les préliminaires sur la place publique !**

**-Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, okay ? Il m'a surprise autant que toi la dernière fois, et je vais mettre les choses au clair avec lui aujourd'hui !**

**-Oh mais je n'ai pas besoin de vos explications !**

Emma s'approcha un peu plus de Regina.

**-Et moi je n'ai pas besoin de tout savoir de ta vie. Si tu veux coucher avec une femme, tu n'es as obligée de le faire devant mes yeux, avec mes amies !**

Elles se fusillèrent du regard. Emma poussa Regina et sortit... pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard.

**-Quoi encore ? **S'insurgea Regina, **Si tu veux savoir si tu peux coucher avec lui ici même, n'ouvres même pas la bouche !**

Emma jeta son sac à terre et fonça sur la brune. Elle se dit un instant qu'elle allait mourire, mais Emma s'arrêta à quelques millimètres d'elle pour finalement passer sa main sur sa nuque et l'embrasser sauvagement, pour lui transmettre toute la haine qu'elle avait contre elle, mais aussi tout l'attachement que ça cachait derrière. Surprise, Regina se figea immédiatement mais son corps répondit bientôt, arrachant un grognement à la blonde. Regina la plaqua un peu plus contre la porte, retira la chemise qui était dans le pantalon de la blonde, et passa sa main sur sa peau. Elle remonta jusqu'à son soutien gorge mais n'osa pas s'aventurer en dessous, la respiration de la blonde étant suffisamment saccadée.

Regina fut la première à s'arrêter, se reculant, comme si rien de tout cela n'était arrivé. Ses lèvres tremblantes trahissaient son émotion.

**-Emma, voudrait tu passer à mon bureau cet après midi ? **Demanda t'elle finalement, **J'aurais certaines... choses à voir avec toi.**

**-Je... Oui !**

Le regard de la blonde s'était assombrie. Elle savait très bien de quels « choses » il s'agissait.

**-Bien, je vais retourner à ma table et... **Regina prit une profonde inspiration. **Et toi tu vas remettre cette chemise dans ton pantalon.**

**-Oh oui... Pardon.**

Après la fougue laissait place à la timidité pour Emma, elle ne savait pas comment la reine s'attendait à ce qu'elle agisse. Elle l'avait trouvé tellement attirante lorsqu'elle avait montrer sa jalousie qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'empecher de revenir l'embrasser. Regina esquissa un sourire et semblant lire dans ses pensées, elle lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille d'Emma qui en disait très long sur ses choses si importantes qu'elles devaient voir ensemble dans l'après midi.

**-Ne soyez pas en retard Miss Swan. **Lui conseilla t'elle en quittant les toilettes.

_Oh ça, _pensa Emma, _ca ne risque pas Madame le Maire, vous avez ma parole..._

_**OoOoOoOoOoOo**_

**Et voilà c'est fini !**

**Un OS sans prétention mais n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis quand même :)**


End file.
